fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle With Morga (version 2)
Usagi lies on her bed, saying that she is tired from crying so much. She decides to forego her homework for a nap, when her window opens behind her. The window slams closed and she turns around to see the black cat from earlier in the day. When the cat speaks to her, she becomes frightened, but the cat laughs. "My name is Luna," she says, "I've been looking for you, Usagi." The cat thanks Usagi for pulling the bandages off of her head, as her sensory powers are dulled when the crescent moon is covered. Usagi says, "Goodnight!" and tries to go to sleep again, but Luna insists that it is not a dream. To wake Usagi up, she flips in the air and produces a brooch for the girl. Luna tries to tell her that there are strange things happening in Tokyo, but Usagi admires herself in the mirror rather than listening. Luna jumps in front of Usagi and tells her that she is a chosen warrior. Along with the other warriors, she must find the princess. Usagi says that she doesn't believe Luna, and the cat tells her to say, "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi does so, and transforms into Sailor Moon! Usagi is surprised and scared, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, her red hair pieces flash and she hears Naru's voice calling out for help. Usagi is still unsure of herself, and Luna tells her to go help Naru. Meanwhile, at Jewelry OSA-P, Naru's mother has her hand around the young girl's throat, choking her. She tells her that she is not her mother, and transforms into the youma Morga. She tells Naru that her mother is actually locked in the basement, and that she plans to kill them both. Sailor Moon suddenly appears in the doorway behind Morga. The youma's head twists around unnaturally, and Sailor Moon identifies herself, giving her speech. Morga releases Naru and awakens all of the women who had passed out, calling them her slaves and telling them to attack Sailor Moon. The women rush at her, and one even attacks with a broken bottle. Sailor Moon backs up against a column and finds that her knee is bleeding. Luna tells Sailor Moon that she must fight, but she begins to cry instead. Morga attacks her, but a rose suddenly flies through the air, halting the attack. With a sickening crack, Morga twists her head around to find Tuxedo Kamen standing in an open window. His cape billows in the wind, and he tells Sailor Moon that crying won't solve anything. Sailor Moon continues to cry, and her hair pieces begin to glow. They emit super-sonic waves that temporarily incapacitate Morga and her minions. Luna appears behing Sailor Moon and tells her to take off her tiara and yell, "Moon Tiara Action!" She does so, and her attack destroys Morga. Meanwhile, Jadeite's orb of energy dissolves, and he curses Morga. Tuxedo Kamen tells Sailor Moon that she has done a good job, and the girl is immediately smitten with him. Category:Fan Fiction